josieamberfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Kingdom of Broken Dreams/@comment-94.93.92.40-20121230042619
XDD So I finally posted a comment after like months and finished the story :(, (I wonder if I'm the first one?) and I'd just like to say congratulations on this story qualifying as a novel with 80,000 words, but that's not the importance of the comment. (Yes, I will congratulate you again, problem? XDDD) Josie, I know that I don't comment on here often but I'm normally either way too lazy or the wikia crashes, but I am one of your biggest fans when it comes to your work and I admire your writing style greatly. This story is incredibly creative and is enriched with detail (even minor ones, most authors I see these days, they only look at the big picture and don't care about the smallest things). And not only that, this story gives me incredibly good imagery. I have a specific imagery for every character and setting though sometimes, it changes for some silly reason that I cannot explain. The characters have somewhat dramatic backstories in which every character learns a lesson from, which I found awesome. The settings all had unique and pretty names (Leilani and Velari are really pretty names in my opinion), Velari was my favorite place for a while though it eventually was replaced by the Malaya Kingdom. What I also love is the blend of kingdoms and modern times. Honestly at first, I thought this would be take place around the Medieval Ages and that everyone would dress in the traditional Medieval way. I also expected that this story would be much shorter (Chapter 18 being the last chapter rather then 28). When I read that Lacey and Zane were wearing normal T-shirts, I was all: Umm...but this is a story with kingdoms, but of course, I can have really silly, overly-stereotypical expectations. As for characters throughout the story, Lacey has to be my favorite. This might sound a little silly, but I see her as a self-insert. The character, Lacey and you have so many similarities in my eyes (in background {well not literally of course lmao}, and personality). I admire her strength, her big heart, and I absolutely love her sense of humor. This story without her just isn't the same, really. Lacey made me laugh, reflect on previous mistakes that I have made and gotten over of, and think about what I could do in future situations that require the same amount of courage she has. I also really like Zane and James (and the little girls too :D). I loved Zane's seriousness and realistic-pessimistic nature, it makes total sense considering his background. I also credit him to be the most intelligent out of everyone. James is a complete clown, and adds so much spirit and optimism to the story. Ashley came late and I never really got completely used to her, but I loved her warrior streak regardless. Sam was really goofy and supportive throughout all of this :) And the little girls, they're just so adorable <3 It's impossible to forget them. I like all of the characters except for Leo Starks >:(. I'm sad that the story has to end and I really yearn for a sequel, but I know that realistically, the story cannot go on because there is not much to be explored after this. But overall, this story has displayed a great balance of humor, romanticism (not as in "kissing", "making out", etc., more as in detailed descriptions of beautiful places, people, etc.) and to a lesser extent, conflict. But the latter wasn't the focus point of the story, anyway lol. This is a really good story, and everytime I read it, my mind has always gave me strong imagery which is a really, really good thing. As a "Josie-Fan", I fully support you posting any creative work (art, photos, stories, whatever lol) that you haven't posted here :D XDD. After all, it's your wikia lol. And before I finish this incredibly long comment, let me say that this is one of the best stories that I have written and I wouldn't hesitate to read it again at some point. Keep this story, never delete it. Deleting this gem would be a huge waste and I'm sure someone will discover this one day and wish they'd write that instead of you. I've had that feeling before when reading some stories. If you're working on any future stories, or want to post anything here, I am more then happy to experience it, because I am a Josie Fan XDD. Don't stop writing ever please lol, that'll be the end of the world for me literally XD. Overall, I've really enjoyed this story though I may not've shown it as often as I should and I really want you to continue writing, especially with how talented of a writer you are. Sorry for all the compliments I know some people don't like to be complimented, but sometimes I cannot help it. But yeah, that's all for now XD.